


Second Sunrise

by Arvalin



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvalin/pseuds/Arvalin
Summary: When Micheal went out for a night on the town he had no idea what he was getting himself into.  Who knew that the club was another world and that once he stepped in, he was to never step out again.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up putting his hand to his head. He had a killer headache. He sat up with a groan, the ceiling fan moving the curtains and air in the room. He shook his head then stopped, pushing his hair back from his face. He crawled out of bed and looked around his room before stumbling to dress. He grabbed his pants off the floor and a hoodie jacket off the back of the computer chair. He dressed, ran his fingers through his hair and tried to remember the night before. He had gone...where? He thought to himself. "The movies, right?"

He tried to remember what he had gone to see but he could not recall ever getting to the theater. He sat on his bed to pull on his shoes and stopped for a moment. he sniffed the air and something smelled good. It took him a moment to realize it smelled like bacon. ON of his neighbors must be cooking. He decided to head out and see who was cooking. If it was one of his friends he knew he could snag a bacon sandwich. They all looked out for each other around here. It was just that type of community. He headed down the stairs, grabbed his keys, locked the door and stepped outside on that nice October morning. He was on fall break from college the next week and was happy for the reprieve.  
He looked down the street and could tell that the sweet scent of bacon was a little further down the road. He had nothing better to do and it couldn't be more that a few houses down, so he let his nose take over and just started walking and looking.

He snapped out of his bacon induced trance about ten minutes later to find himself closer to town than his house. He looked around and realized that he was staring at a fast food store during breakfast. He was hungry and felt foolish so he walked in and got a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit with triple bacon and a soda. He walked out with his prize, opened the plastic paper type wrapper and stated devouring his sandwich. He tossed the paper in the trash and figured since he was down town anyway he would head towards the theater to see if any of the posters or times rang a bell and jogged his memory.

He got about half a block away and knew he was close. He could see the sign and smell the popcorn. But he could not remember ever coming here. He slowed down, finished his drink and crushed his cup and threw it in the trash. He looked around and spotted an odd flier laying on the ground. He reached down and picked it up and snorted. It was too brightly colored and it hurt his head to try and decipher it. It said something along the lines of "Leave the laser and join the Rave!" He crumbled it up and threw it in the trash when he heard yelling.

"You! Hey you...wait up!" It was a female voice.

He looked around to see who the voice could be yelling for. There was no one else really around except for a short woman yelling for someone.

She ran up to him, trying to catch her breath. "Micheal, right?" She asked, standing up, pushing her hair behind her ears.

He wrinkled his nose. "And...you are?" he asked, looking her over.

She was short and dressed almost completely in black. Her eyes were gold, brown hair, and what appeared to be platform boots. Her shirt was torn, fell off of her shoulders and read "cross my heart I hope you die." "How cheerful", he thought to himself. She had skulls and coffins hanging from her ears, a huge collar with spikes, and leather wrist cuffs. Her hair was pink tipped over the normal brownish black.

He was skeptical as to how she knew him. She smiled. "I'm Sarah. We met last night..." She cocked her head hands behind her back, "Remember? Just like a man. Forgets a girl as soon as she leaves his sight." She gave a fake pout.

He shook his head pushing his hair from his face. "I don't know you, don't know what you are talking about. Hell, I don't know how you know my name." He laughed. "Besides, that's a bad attempt to ask for a date."

Sarah turned red. "What the!?" she asked. "You're an ass." She jabbed her finger in his chest. "You walked up to me last night, not the other way around."

She turned away from him, regaining her composure. "You'll come looking for me. You'll want answers one day." 

She chuckled and started walking away. "The club is called 'Second Sunrise' you can't miss it. See you later." A few moments later she had turned and was out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal decided to go back and see what the club actually was.

Sarah glared at him from one of the many doors. “Do NOT open that door!” she barked out. “Alex is sleeping and would be pissed to be woken up in the middle of the day!”

Michael slowly nodded, seeing her dark lace panties from his place on the floor. He snapped himself out of the day dream and sighed. “Sorry, it’s just not like there's a map or a tour guide,” he snorted back slowly standing back up.

Sarah growled and paced, her feet making no noise on the hard floors. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at nothing. She then turned. “How long have you been here?” She asked Michael, looking down at him. “Couldn’t have been too long. I just recently went to relax.”

Michael shrugged. “I wasn’t gonna come anyway…but I was in the area.” Sarah snorted, proving she didn’t believe him. He ignored it and continued on. “I have been here about ten minutes give or take.”

Sarah nodded and pointed down the hall. “I will come in there in a moment. Don’t wanna wake up Alex. So go back to the main area. We’ll talk there.” She then disappeared into the room she had exited a few moments before.

Michael sighed and shrugged and turned heading back to the main area. It looked like a bar, or a party dance floor. Not a foyer. The use of it as such confused him to no end. He found one of the old wooden tables against a far wall and sat down. He looked around, catching Bruce watching him from the darkness of the stairs. Michael swallowed, nodding at Bruce. Bruce didn’t acknowledge him but continued to keep guard. Michael slowly thought to himself, “What’s he protecting?” His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Sarah walked into the room and to the bar.

Sarah walked to the bar and poured a coke with a lot of ice for Michael and then for her a cherry coke with rum. She sniffed the glass, added a few ice cubes, then a few extra cherries for good measure. Grabbing a few cardboard coasters she headed back to the table, drinks balanced in her hands. She made it to the table and put the coasters down, one handed, and then slowly shuffled the glasses down as well. She slowly sat down and motioned for Michael, glaring up at Bruce then back at Michael. “It won’t be any good if you wait for all the ice to melt,” she told him, shrugging and sipping her own beverage. She fished a cherry out of the short glass and quickly snapped it off the stem, rolling the stem between her finger tips. 

Michael slowly made his way over and sat down across from her. It was more of a booth than a normal table but at least this time he didn’t have to worry about being bowled over. The leather cushion covering protested as he slowly moved into the long booth seat. He took his soda and sipped it, studying her from over its rim. Sarah slowly put the stem from the defeated cherry onto the coaster and sat back. “I didn’t expect you so soon.” She replied, her voice almost like a low purr. It instantly irritated Michael, but he said nothing. “So…”She continued, running the tip of one of her black nails around the rim of the glass, “Like the décor?” She asked him, chuckling. She pulled her finger to her mouth, licking the rum flavored soda off her finger tip. She cocked her head, studying him. “Kitchen isn’t open so I’m not gonna feed ya.” She replied, wondering if he had somehow swallowed his tongue.

Michael swallowed, hard, and then gave a small weak nod. He sighed. “So…why in the world did you hit me with a door?” he asked the first thing in his mind popping out of his mouth. The look Sarah gave him instantly made him wish he had swallowed it. She ignored him and just continued watching him, so he continued on. “I…well..it’s kinda dark in here.” He replied, recalling one of her questions. He closed his eyes and tried to remember. “And yeah…well I was out and about so I figured I would come find yo…the club….”He stammered. 

Sarah snorted, shaking her head. She knew that he was slightly confused. She had been too her first time here. She watched him for another moment before eating another cherry and pretending there was something interesting about tracing water droplets with her fingers that were caused by condensation. She didn’t want to scare him, knowing Bruce had already. She could smell the fear. She had had to fight down the feel of excitement at that very scent. It made her mind scream. She slowly looked back up at him. “Bruce isn’t too bad, by the way. He’s just a guard. We all work at night, except him…so he keeps all the….bad guys out.” She replied.

Michael’s eyes went wide and he swallowed. “That…is a nice guy?” He asked, slightly confused. He did not like that idea. He was scary, even if not his words, his entire presence made chills run down Michael’s spine. “I don’t want to meet a bad guy, if that’s one of the good guys.”

Sarah smiled, just a small flash of teeth. She fought back to ask him what was a good guy and bad guy in his opinion. They would all find out, soon enough. She chuckled. She was a good faker. She shook her hair and chuckled, a flirty sound. She sighed for a moment. “Now If I was able to make a recommendation, I can sit here for a few, then I need to go back to sleep. It’s early still.” She looked at her watch. “I can get another three or four hours of rest.” She chuckled. “Then come back, hang out, meet some people, make some friends. Have fun.” She took another sip of her drink. “Just stay away from the booze, so maybe you can remember people?” She asked, giving an actual smile.

Michael gave a snort and shook his head. “Oh I do not want to drink again like that. I don’t even remember having the first sip, which is the odd thing.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully then looked back up at her. He shrugged. “What time?” He asked, dropping his hand back to his glass, taking another sip.

“Be here at seven thirty. Doors open at eight fifteen. You can get in on VIP.”

“Sounds nice.” He sighed for a moment and shrugged. “Well then,” he slowly stood up. “I will be back then.” He flashed a smile. 

Sarah got up and followed him, motioning for Bruce to let him out. Michael climbed the stairs, looked back, taking it all in once more. “Use the front entrance!” Sarah told him, and then waved before she headed for the hall again. She wanted more sleep. This was going to be an interesting night. 

Michael walked past Bruce on the top stare, trying hard not to brush up against the bigger man. He swallowed hard and got out into the air, looking up into the bright sun. He shielded his eyes and turned, watching the old wooden door slam shut behind him. He could almost imagine a plume of dust rushing out from around the frame. Michael then headed down the side walk and disappeared around the corner, heading for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's got a lot of spunk, Micheal might be in for more than he bargained for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal Returns....again. And gets an offer he can't refuse.

Michael made it home and climbed the steps to his apartment. He hardly ever used the elevator. He didn't see a reason to, since there was only two floors. He used the key in the lock and walked in, blasted by cold air. He chuckled to himself, remembering he had left the air conditioner on. He took his shoes off as he walked in, throwing them into a small box near the door. Stretched, he turned and locked the door behind him, threw his keys on a shelf and headed for the fridge. He grabbed a can of some cheap knock off soda and headed for the shower, trying to figure out what had happened earlier this day. 

As hard as he tried, nothing really seemed to add up. Finding the club, seeing that it was hidden under a grimy road, the big man Bruce looking more like a watch dog than a bouncer, none of it made sense. Try as he might, he could not even begin to formulate a sensible equation. He undressed, throwing his clothes on the floor as he made his way through his apartment. He figured he could just clean it up later. He wanted a shower something fierce. He could still smell the people from the theater, the woman from earlier whom he had bumped into, and Sarah. It made no sense. Smells didn't just stick not normal smells anyway, so this made no sense to him. 

Michael got into the shower, running hot water, as hot as he could stand. The mirror fogged up with condensation and he tried to scrub away the afternoon. He closed his eyes, letting the hot steam fill the room, covering him. Water ran down his body, dripping from his hair, racing to get to the drain and freedom much like his mind was racing to make sense of the day. He had given up on the previous night. The thoughts continued to elude him so he had given up and tried to concentrate on present events. Finally, the water ran cold and he grabbed a towel, shook out his hair and stepped out into the cold air. He shivered, scolding himself for not turning down the air. He slowly dried and made his way through the apartment, trying to think what in the world he had to wear. He pulled on some boxers and fell back onto the bed, sleep soon taking him over.

A few short hours later, Michael rolled over and looked around. He stretched, feeling like he had just lain down. He looked at the clock, slightly confused. It read seven thirty in the afternoon. He had gotten back, showered and taken a nap almost four hours later. That didn’t seem like he had been asleep that long. He had figured taking a fifteen minute nap, not a long one. He sighed, getting up and headed to make a cup of dark tea. It was too late in the afternoon for him to enjoy a good cup of coffee. While the water heated up, he shuffled through the living room and back into his bedroom, rummaging through the large closet. 

He snorted, realizing he was pretty dull. He finally pulled out a pair of jeans, pulled those on and heard the kettle screaming at him. He bolted for the kitchen, dropping a tea bag and German sugar in a small mug and headed back to the closet. He found a shirt, a slightly older one. He chuckled, knowing he had never even worn it. An ex had purchased it for him. It simply said, “I Bark, I Bite,” and on the back had a tail printed onto it. He pulled on a leather jacket, brown leather. He loved the jacket, the leather being well used, well polished. He chuckled again; slipping on some high tops, pulled his jeans over them and went to enjoy his tea. He tossed the bag away, pulled out some crackers and used the time he sat enjoying his small luxury, thinking about what could happen soon.

That’s when it hit him. He had been supposed to be back at the club at seven thirty. It was almost eight now. He left the cup and plate on the table, grabbed his keys and bolted out of the apartment, down the stairs. He felt a cold chill sneaking up his spine, for reasons he couldn’t understand. He had no idea why being late could possibly bother him. He almost jogged…almost to the club. 

He saw the door he had entered the first time there, and panted, hands on his knees. He snorted, and then headed around the corner, still trying to find the true entrance. It was eight fifteen and he had a feeling he would not be in good graces for being late if he were to be a V.I.P. He walked around the block, not seeing anything but that single old door. It confused him. He closed his eyes, wind blustering around him in the dark night air. He put his hands in his jacket pocket and went exploring. After another block, he looked around, still seeing nothing. Just broken down buildings seemed to be all that was around, so he tried the next block. This time he was rewarded with bright lights in his face, the street very well illuminated. A massive neon sign flashed bright blue and purple, “Come see the sunrise, twice!” He frowned, thinking that made no sense, but headed for the door, seeing a long line. He wasn’t going to make it, he was already beyond late. It was nearing nine and he joined the line, women and men, ranging from the ages of about eighteen to what seemed about thirty, talked, chattered, laughing and waiting. He got a good look at a lot of young thighs and smirked. This seemed like it was going to be a very interesting night. 

He followed the long line, looking around. Three massive men stood near the door, checking ids, flirting, laughing and letting some people through, others it seemed were being turned away. Most of the ones leaving seemed to have been on the younger scale. After about what felt like forever, but was really about half an hour, a voice was heard, complaining. Michael stood on his tip toes and saw pinked tipped hair, moving around, pulling some people out of the line and pushing them through the doors. He sighed, seeing Sarah. Somehow the smaller woman was actually out ranking the larger men, which was funny if nothing else. Soon, her amber eyes turned and saw him and she stomped towards him, his eyes going up and down her oddly dressed body. 

Sarah soon found him, standing in front of him, looking pissed. “You’re late!” she snapped, standing in really tall stilettos, which seemed to disappear into her skirt. “Get movin…come on,” she replied, arms crossed in front of her chest. She had a dark black and purple mini skirt, with tulle odds and ends sticking out. She walked around him, and then grabbed his hand. “Come on, it’s a lot more fun inside.” She laughed, pulling him out of the line. He stumbled, getting a good look at her upper half, which seemed to be stuffed inside a corset. He nervously brushed his hands through his hair and followed her, feeling more than just a little under dressed. “The fun will be starting soon. Come on.” She continued pulling him. Her hair was pulled into pig tails that bounced when she walked, her heels being heard clacking on the concrete under them. Michael allowed himself to be pulled behind her, looking at the upset crowd around him. 

Soon, his eyes fought to adjust in the light. It was dark inside, at least compared to the glaring neon outside. Music blasted at him from all around, and it was what sounded like more than one kind of music mixing together in the main room. Sarah soon stopped, and grinned, opening her arms. “Michael. Welcome to the Second Sunrise.” She had a massive grin the soon disappeared into the crowd, leaving him alone on a stair like dais.

Micheal took a deep breath and studied some of the people in the club, as the music vibrated through his body. The pulse of the beat made the place here feel alive and it was odd, not a bad odd, but odd. The light changed and danced with the beat as it drummed out it's base. Feeling odd just standing near the door, Micheal steeled himself and slowly made his way into the mass of bodies on the floor below. He kept his eyes open, looking for Sarah. Looking around, he didn't notice the woman moving towards him and jumped when he felt a high heel grind into his shoe. He gasped and growled under his breath, then stopped as he looked down, seeing cleavage right in his field of vision. Slowly he trailed his eyes up and swallowed, staring at a very pale, very intriguing female. He took a simple, single step back.

The woman chuckled and licked her lips, tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned walking away. She gave a single glance over her shoulder then disappeared into the throng of bodies. Micheal could feel his heart pounding in his chest and shook his head. He swallowed hard, then resumed his trek into the club, determined to find Sarah, if this was her kind of game. He snorted and then stopped as the music stopped all together and massive curtains pulled back from a hidden stage in the back of the club. Everyone stopped and looked at the sliding curtains and the stage as mist and fog poured off the stage.

A murmur went through the crowd and a few females giggled and rushed the stage. A set of massive body guards stopped the females from climbing the stage. It was clear to Micheal that the females wanted whatever was about to appear on stage. He hoped it was better than a few theatrics. Sarah soon appeared, smiled and gave a big smile to the crowd. “Welcome you all!” She stated, her voice carrying over a microphone through the crowd who screamed in response. Micheal was just confused.

“I am glad to see such a large crowd this night,”She continued. “I know that its not me you all came to see, but most of you know the formalities.” She gave a bright smile, flashing her teeth and laughed. She opened her arms and the fog covered her. She melted away in a echoing laugh and the fog grew thicker.

Screams went up through the crowd and the women up at the front were raising their hands. They were bouncing and the bouncers clearly had their hands full. They were holding some of the females by their arms, and just glared, which surprised Micheal. All those breasts in his face he would have been having a hard time at just standing there straight faced. The fog started to clear and where Sarah had stood earlier a tall figure now stood. It was obviously male and had its head tilted down, a large top hat above what appeared to be light blonde hair. Slowly the figure stood and smiled looking out and a handsome face stared at the crowd, removed his hat and gave a long low bow.

Sighs and screams echoed through the crowd again, as if every movement the male made from the stage affected all those around him. It confused Micheal and he remained silent, watching those around him with wide eyes. He had never seen anything like this before. The man on stage stood up fully once more and replaced his hat over long blonde hair that was tied back with what looked to be a black velvet ribbon. He wore a full suit, complete with tails and a white shirt with a cravat and silver cufflinks. He moved slowly towards the edge of the stage and opened his arms, his left hand holding a large, long black cane. He bowed again. “Welcome to the Second Sunrise, my patrons. I hope this wonderful night is long and wondrous.” His voice sounded like velvet and brushed along everyone's skin. Even Micheal felt the effect and rubbed his arms as if someone were touching him.

“Enjoy the music, the drinks, and those of you that are chosen can enjoy my company.” He smiled again and slowly backed away, and Sarah walked back out onto the stage and grinned.

“Let the night begin!” She replied and lept off the stage, a bouncer catching her and setting her down. The crowd screamed again and the music started thrumming once more.

Sarah slowly started making her way through the crowd, men and women reaching out to touch her and she left them, brushing past them, sometimes letting her fingers trail down arms, necks, or shoulders. She didn't stay near any one person for long but soon came to stand in front of Micheal and smiled. “Hope you enjoyed the small show,” she stated once she was in front of the stunned looking man.

Micheal licked his lips and shrugged, not sure what to say. “It...was ok,” He replied, not sure what to say. He still felt like his skin was tingling. Sarah chuckled and took his hand and slowly started leading him through the crazed frenzy of bodies.

Soon they were through the dance floor and Micheal looked around. “I didn't know there was more,” he told her honestly as they stepped out onto solid oak floors and into what appeared to be a bar and dining area combined.

Sarah chuckled. “Of course there is. It wouldn't be all that fun if it was just a dance floor.” She chided. “We have the dance floor, the stage, the bar, and a small restaurant here. Don't want the patrons passing out now do we?”

Micheal simply shook his head and allowed himself to be lead. He felt like a lamb leaving the flock and didn't know if he felt safe at that analogy or worried. He shook the thought out of his head and didn't want to worry. Soon he saw a massive booth in the back and noticed that was where she was leading him. He swallowed and Sarah looked back up at him and gave a small reassuring smile. She didn't speak and soon stopped in front of the table.

The man from the stage was sitting at the booth, dressed now in a poet's top and leather pants. He had boots on that came to at least his knee and his hair was down, falling over his shoulders. He looked up and smiled, boots propped up on the table as he leaned back, a cigarette in his long fingers. He took a deep draw and then set the fag down on a crystal ash tray. Sarah pushed Micheal into a seat and slid in beside him. Micheal didn't want to sit, but knew it would be foolish to struggle so he allowed himself to be seated and looked at the man across from him.

The blonde smiled gently and studied Micheal. “Welcome to the Second Sunrise,” he stated, his voice once again like velvet. Micheal shuddered slightly and nodded. “I hope you are enjoying yourself,” he continued. “Sarah has informed me this is your first time here...or better yet your second. But if you do not remember the first we will call this the second.”  
Micheal just nodded and didn't speak. The blonde male leaned forward offering his hand. “My name is Alexander Nightingale. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I'm Micheal.” He replied and took the offered hand, not wanting to feel like he was being antisocial. “Micheal Santos.”

Alex nodded and finally sat back. “Well Micheal Santos, I was asking for your” here he picked up his cigarette once more and took a long draw, “because I was curious if you were seeking employment.”

Micheal was completely caught off guard. He had no need for a source of income and never had a job just fall into his lap. He swallowed and sat back, closing his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and nodded. “I could use something to break the boredom.” He had grown bored at home and classes were not set to start up again for a few months. He thought to himself that this could help the summer pass by quicker.

Alexander chuckled and snuffed out the cigarette and nodded. “Sarah will show you what to do, starting tomorrow.” he replied. “I would prefer if you remained on the premises. We will provide everything you might need.” He continued.

Micheal frowned and stared. “I..have a home.” He interjected and swallowed.

Alexander nodded. “I am sure you do. But due to the nature of the job, it would be better if you just stay here.” He gestured with his hands, “We have a full kitchen, showers, and you may have your own quarters.” He stared at Micheal with ocean blue eyes and gave another smile. “But for now, go and enjoy the party.” Alex slowly stood, pulling his feet from the table and getting up almost like he were made of water. He nodded once more and headed for the dance floor.

Micheal blinked a little confused but stared at Sarah. She smiled. “Come. Let's go enjoy the night.” She grabbed his hand before he could complain or say 'no' and dragged him back to the fray. After what seemed like mere moments Sarah smiled. “Go home, get some rest.” She told him. “Come back about four pm.” She told him as the club was starting to close. Alexander was no where to be seen.

Micheal looked around. Finally he started feeling tired, and nodded, stifling a yawn. “Wow...what time is it?” he murmured.

Sarah smiled. “About six am.” She replied, chuckling. “I'll see ya in the morning.” She turned and started cleaning the now empty club.

Micheal then left and stumbled for home, the feel of exhaustion slowly creeping up on him. He made it home, undressed and collapsed on the bed, sound asleep before long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got into the hang of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gives him a run down about his employment and Micheal starts his first day

Micheal took a deep breath and studied some of the people in the club, as the music vibrated through his body. The pulse of the beat made the place here feel alive and it was odd, not a bad odd, but odd. The light changed and danced with the beat as it drummed out it's base. Feeling odd just standing near the door, Micheal steeled himself and slowly made his way into the mass of bodies on the floor below. He kept his eyes open, looking for Sarah. Looking around, he didn't notice the woman moving towards him and jumped when he felt a high heel grind into his shoe. He gasped and growled under his breath, then stopped as he looked down, seeing cleavage right in his field of vision. Slowly he trailed his eyes up and swallowed, staring at a very pale, very intriguing female. He took a simple, single step back.

The woman chuckled and licked her lips, tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned walking away. She gave a single glance over her shoulder then disappeared into the throng of bodies. Micheal could feel his heart pounding in his chest and shook his head. He swallowed hard, then resumed his trek into the club, determined to find Sarah, if this was her kind of game. He snorted and then stopped as the music stopped all together and massive curtains pulled back from a hidden stage in the back of the club. Everyone stopped and looked at the sliding curtains and the stage as mist and fog poured off the stage.

A murmur went through the crowd and a few females giggled and rushed the stage. A set of massive body guards stopped the females from climbing the stage. It was clear to Micheal that the females wanted whatever was about to appear on stage. He hoped it was better than a few theatrics. Sarah soon appeared, smiled and gave a big smile to the crowd. “Welcome you all!” She stated, her voice carrying over a microphone through the crowd who screamed in response. Micheal was just confused.

“I am glad to see such a large crowd this night,”She continued. “I know that its not me you all came to see, but most of you know the formalities.” She gave a bright smile, flashing her teeth and laughed. She opened her arms and the fog covered her. She melted away in a echoing laugh and the fog grew thicker.

Screams went up through the crowd and the women up at the front were raising their hands. They were bouncing and the bouncers clearly had their hands full. They were holding some of the females by their arms, and just glared, which surprised Micheal. All those breasts in his face he would have been having a hard time at just standing there straight faced. The fog started to clear and where Sarah had stood earlier a tall figure now stood. It was obviously male and had its head tilted down, a large top hat above what appeared to be light blonde hair. Slowly the figure stood and smiled looking out and a handsome face stared at the crowd, removed his hat and gave a long low bow.

Sighs and screams echoed through the crowd again, as if every movement the male made from the stage affected all those around him. It confused Micheal and he remained silent, watching those around him with wide eyes. He had never seen anything like this before. The man on stage stood up fully once more and replaced his hat over long blonde hair that was tied back with what looked to be a black velvet ribbon. He wore a full suit, complete with tails and a white shirt with a cravat and silver cufflinks. He moved slowly towards the edge of the stage and opened his arms, his left hand holding a large, long black cane. He bowed again. “Welcome to the Second Sunrise, my patrons. I hope this wonderful night is long and wondrous.” His voice sounded like velvet and brushed along everyone's skin. Even Micheal felt the effect and rubbed his arms as if someone were touching him.

“Enjoy the music, the drinks, and those of you that are chosen can enjoy my company.” He smiled again and slowly backed away, and Sarah walked back out onto the stage and grinned.

“Let the night begin!” She replied and lept off the stage, a bouncer catching her and setting her down. The crowd screamed again and the music started thrumming once more.

Sarah slowly started making her way through the crowd, men and women reaching out to touch her and she left them, brushing past them, sometimes letting her fingers trail down arms, necks, or shoulders. She didn't stay near any one person for long but soon came to stand in front of Micheal and smiled. “Hope you enjoyed the small show,” she stated once she was in front of the stunned looking man.

Micheal licked his lips and shrugged, not sure what to say. “It...was ok,” He replied, not sure what to say. He still felt like his skin was tingling. Sarah chuckled and took his hand and slowly started leading him through the crazed frenzy of bodies.

Soon they were through the dance floor and Micheal looked around. “I didn't know there was more,” he told her honestly as they stepped out onto solid oak floors and into what appeared to be a bar and dining area combined.

Sarah chuckled. “Of course there is. It wouldn't be all that fun if it was just a dance floor.” She chided. “We have the dance floor, the stage, the bar, and a small restaurant here. Don't want the patrons passing out now do we?”

Micheal simply shook his head and allowed himself to be lead. He felt like a lamb leaving the flock and didn't know if he felt safe at that analogy or worried. He shook the thought out of his head and didn't want to worry. Soon he saw a massive booth in the back and noticed that was where she was leading him. He swallowed and Sarah looked back up at him and gave a small reassuring smile. She didn't speak and soon stopped in front of the table.

The man from the stage was sitting at the booth, dressed now in a poet's top and leather pants. He had boots on that came to at least his knee and his hair was down, falling over his shoulders. He looked up and smiled, boots propped up on the table as he leaned back, a cigarette in his long fingers. He took a deep draw and then set the fag down on a crystal ash tray. Sarah pushed Micheal into a seat and slid in beside him. Micheal didn't want to sit, but knew it would be foolish to struggle so he allowed himself to be seated and looked at the man across from him.

The blonde smiled gently and studied Micheal. “Welcome to the Second Sunrise,” he stated, his voice once again like velvet. Micheal shuddered slightly and nodded. “I hope you are enjoying yourself,” he continued. “Sarah has informed me this is your first time here...or better yet your second. But if you do not remember the first we will call this the second.”  
Micheal just nodded and didn't speak. The blonde male leaned forward offering his hand. “My name is Alexander Nightingale. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I'm Micheal.” He replied and took the offered hand, not wanting to feel like he was being antisocial. “Micheal Santos.”

Alex nodded and finally sat back. “Well Micheal Santos, I was asking for your” here he picked up his cigarette once more and took a long draw, “because I was curious if you were seeking employment.”

Micheal was completely caught off guard. He had no need for a source of income and never had a job just fall into his lap. He swallowed and sat back, closing his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and nodded. “I could use something to break the boredom.” He had grown bored at home and classes were not set to start up again for a few months. He thought to himself that this could help the summer pass by quicker.

Alexander chuckled and snuffed out the cigarette and nodded. “Sarah will show you what to do, starting tomorrow.” he replied. “I would prefer if you remained on the premises. We will provide everything you might need.” He continued.

Micheal frowned and stared. “I..have a home.” He interjected and swallowed.

Alexander nodded. “I am sure you do. But due to the nature of the job, it would be better if you just stay here.” He gestured with his hands, “We have a full kitchen, showers, and you may have your own quarters.” He stared at Micheal with ocean blue eyes and gave another smile. “But for now, go and enjoy the party.” Alex slowly stood, pulling his feet from the table and getting up almost like he were made of water. He nodded once more and headed for the dance floor.

Micheal blinked a little confused but stared at Sarah. She smiled. “Come. Let's go enjoy the night.” She grabbed his hand before he could complain or say 'no' and dragged him back to the fray. After what seemed like mere moments Sarah smiled. “Go home, get some rest.” She told him. “Come back about four pm.” She told him as the club was starting to close. Alexander was no where to be seen.

Micheal looked around. Finally he started feeling tired, and nodded, stifling a yawn. “Wow...what time is it?” he murmured.

Sarah smiled. “About six am.” She replied, chuckling. “I'll see ya in the morning.” She turned and started cleaning the now empty club.

Micheal then left and stumbled for home, the feel of exhaustion slowly creeping up on him. He made it home, undressed and collapsed on the bed, sound asleep before long.

A knock sounded on the door outside of Micheal's door. After getting no answer, the knock sounded again, harder, waited a moment then continued on, growing more insistent by the moment. Micheal jumped to life, startled as he looked around. He sat up, stiff, as he stretched, realizing he must have fallen asleep. He blinked, rubbing his eyes, a knock resounding on his door, sounding irritated, if that was possible. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, stood up and trod across the floor. “Yeah?” He asked, not opening the door. He had no idea who would be bothering him, nor why.

“Open the damn door!” Came an annoyed voice. “Now!” Came the clipped tone that followed behind.

Micheal sighed, not knowing what he had done wrong now and slowly opened the door. “What the hell!” Sarah started right in on him, moving right past him, almost touching his chest as she muscled past him. “You are late! Your shift started fifteen minutes ago!” She put her hands on her hips and turned to look at him. “You are not even dressed! Seriously!” She stomped her booted foot, shifting from one leg to the other. “What the hell!” She moved across the floor and into the closet, walking in and pulling down a hanger with a bag on it. She slung it on the bed. “Get dressed and get out on the floor now.” She leaned down in the closet, pulling out some boots and put them in front of the bed. “Hurry!” She shook her head. “Bruce is already pissed that he's having to cover for you. Don't make him wait much longer.” With that she walked out, shaking her head.

Micheal sighed, watching her leaving, seeing her mini skirt and boots exit the door. He shuddered himself back into his thoughts and looked at the bag on the bed, frowning slightly. How had he missed that when he had explored earlier and better yet how would there have been clothing already made for him? His mind was racing as he walked over, shut the door and moved to the bed running his hands over the dark colored bag, unzipping it and unveiling a dark suit jacket, matching dark colored pants, a blue shirt, and what appeared to be a tie. He sighed, wondering why the hell a doorman to a club needed to dress like this but whatever. He pulled the suit free, sat on the bed and stared at the perfect creases in the pants, realizing how much the suit had to cost. There was no name on it, which meant it had been hand tailored. He gawked, running his hands once more over the pants, then pulled the shirt free of the jacket, and lay it out. He undressed and slowly started putting the suit on, complete with suspenders and cuff-links. He slicked his blonde hair back, buttoned the three buttons up after making sure the shirt was firmly tucked in, slid the belt into place and sat down to put his shoes on.

When he was fully attired he looked in the mirror and didn't recognize himself. He looked like a made man, like someone who had old money. He was in shock for a moment before looking at the clock on the wall which read nine thirty-five and he knew he was about to get in a lot of heat when he made it to the floor. He was not looking forward to facing Bruce, dressed as he were or not. He had never seen Bruce dressed like this and had no idea why he was given such treatment. He steadied his nerves and opened the door, walking out and down the hall, hearing the base through the floor as he walked.

He turned a corner, fixing his cuffs, fidgeting again with his sleeves as he looked up meeting the steel blue of Bruce's eyes soon as he made it fully around the corner and into the main room. Bruce frowned immediately, the brows of his eyes narrowing to the point they almost touched, and a sound, almost like that of a low growl escaped his lips. He made a step forward, towards Micheal, and Micheal, feeling like prey in front of a predator froze. He held Bruce's gaze, more afraid of dropping it then holding it. He could feel his heart pound in his throat as he held his ground, knowing he was late, but not knowing why he felt like he was about to be torn open like a deer lead to slaughter before a hungry wolf. He swallowed hard, willing the pulse in his throat to slow down, dropping his arms to his sides, turning so he could keep Bruce fully in his line of sight as the large man moved towards him.

Bruce made his advance ever so slowly, the big man towering over Micheal easily by over a foot if not more. His eyes stayed focused on the smaller man, the fresh “meat”, the newbie as he weighed him, challenged him, tested him, as he moved across the floor. This was the new guy's first day and he was already late. This infuriated Bruce to no end. Sarah had known better than to let him over sleep. He would deal with her later! Finally, Bruce stood almost touching the smaller, blonde man, glaring down at him. “You...are...late.” He barked out, his voice sounding raspy, holding back the anger he was feeling. His hands were bawled tight into fists at his sides. “You were warned not to be late...and yet you were ...still late!” He blinked and once again narrowed his eyes, his brows almost touching his nose. His voice was almost a growl at this time. “You are lucky we are not yet busy...” He finished, looking around the room. “For if we were this would go a lot worse for you.” He warned. “This is also your first offense...” He leaned down, putting his face directly in front of Micheal's. “If it ever...happens again, you will not be so lucky...” He growled. He saw Sarah watching and knew that whatever happened would be reported back to Alexander. He could tell by the dress of the young man Alexander had special plans for him.

Micheal swallowed hard, fighting hard not to take a step back. He kept his gaze on Bruce, taking all he had not to back down or step away. He had a feeling that would be very bad. He didn't know why but something in the back of his mind kept telling him not to. It made his skin crawl, the whispering in his head, something he had never felt before, like another voice. He felt like he was going crazy, but he knew he wasn't. It felt natural, like a part of himself. “Hold your ground. Hold his gaze. Don't speak.” It encouraged, it didn't provoke. He followed it, wishing this was over.

Bruce growled once more before taking one of his fists and slamming it into Micheal's body, sending him flying across the room. Sarah nodded and got up and walked over to Micheal who looked confused, lying in a pile of broken tables and chairs, legs above his head. He had no idea what happened, one moment he was listening to the blue eyed guy talk, the next he was flying. He closed his eyes, coughing, rubbing his chest. “OUCH!” he winced, slowly sitting up, once he was sure which was up actually was.

Sarah knelt down beside him and helped him up. “Come on, get up.” She said, pulling up all the way up. “To your feet.” She sighed, as she watched him slowly stand up. “Lucky he wasn't any angrier...that's wasn't bad.” She stated, matter of factly. She didn't seem to worried about his well being after he got up. “Told you not to be late, but you didn't listen. Then you took your time getting dressed...tsk tsk...” She tapped her booted foot, shaking her head, pig tails bouncing. Micheal looked up. “Did...you change your hair?” He asked, cocking his head.

Sarah laughed. “Yeah...I change it a lot. Pink tonight, purple sometimes. Blue others. Never know” She giggled. “Spikes, pig tails, pony tails...whatever. Boss lets me do it. It's fun.” She nodded. “As long as he let's me I'll keep it up.” She looked back seeing Alexander looking her way. “Speak of the devil and there he is.” She flashed him a big smile. Alexander nodded and held a glass in her direction and gave a small bow. Sarah blushed slightly, which confused Micheal just slightly but he ignored it. He was confused enough as it was.

“I see.” He replied. “Why did I get these fancy duds and Bruce gets to wear that?” He asked, motioning to Bruce's tight bouncer clothing. “The tight shirt, the pants that leave nothing to the imagination?” He asked, shaking his head, still feeling a little off kilter.

Sarah laughed. “He has assets that he can flaunt that even as a 'doorman' he doesn't mind flaunting. You wouldn't believe the girls that go goo-goo over him.” She rolled her eyes. “So many think that he's dreamy. The cold stare, the ice blue eyes, the frozen exterior. The icy demeanor.” She snorted. “He's worse than a wet blanket, but sometimes when he's off duty and he gets drunk he can be all cuddly and it's so funny watching him. He turns all mushy.” She started laughing.

“Now,” She turned facing Micheal, “You were supposed to start training under Bruce tonight,” she paused, tapping her boot, “But seeing how you and him are not really on good terms on the moment I will push that back to tomorrow on hopes you will be on time.” Here she emphasized “on time” once again. She took a deep breath and lowered her head. “Against my better judgment you are to meet Alexander and see what he wants to do with you.” She swallowed hard and turned, motioning for him to follow. Alexander was of a capricious nature and you never knew what you were truly walking into when you went to him.

“Keep your eyes down until he speaks to you,” She told Micheal as they got near her boss. “Do not make eye contact unless he asks you to do so, when you look at him.” She warned. She did not go into detail and now Micheal was a little worried as to what exactly his employer truly was and what he really was. He was growing more and more confused by the moment as he stayed here. Everything was an enigma and nothing added up, just added more questions. A few moments later they reached their destination and he was drawn from his thoughts at the sounds of voices.

“Hmm?” Came a very smooth accented voice. “What have we here?” It was male, Micheal could tell. He did not raise his head, as Sarah had told him, he was counting the different designs in the polished marble in the floors.

“This is the newest worker, joined us a few days ago.” Came Sarah's reply. “He...umm...was an accident.” That made Micheal's head jerk up, but not enough to look up, just cock sideways. This was the first time he had heard this term.

“Accident?” Came the male voice. “I was not informed of any accident.” A cane hit the marble with a loud clang and Micheal jumped out of his thoughts, trying to follow this conversation and trying to figure out what they were talking about. The accent was thick, but he could not place it.

Sarah swallowed. “It...was in the club. Second Sunrise. About 2 weeks ago.” She replied, twisting her left foot. “I...don't really know all the details. I just remember it happening.” She blushed just a little, knowing she had taken part in the accident.

Alexander frowned slightly. “My little pet, you know better.” He sighed. “Two weeks.” He looked at the young man in front of him. “How long has he been in our halls?” He asked, looking between the two of them. Micheal had yet to speak or look up, and Alexander smirked, seeing that Sarah had warned the boy.

“About a week. He has been given a room down below...near mine,” She stated. “So I can keep an eye on him.” She continued. “Bruce was going to train him today but that didn't go so well....”She dropped her eyes. “You were putting a pup in front of an alpha without training at all and expecting it to go well?” Alex laughed, a throaty sound that sent chills down Micheal's back, both in excitement and fear. “It's worked before...”She started, before Alexander raised his hand stopping her.

“That was not with Bruce. Bruce is not a true alpha and is not good with weak pups nor one who does not actually know what in the hells is going on.”Alex chuckled again. “Come, bring him to my chambers. There is much to discuss, my pet.” He turned, put his cane over his arm, and put Sarah's arm over his own. “Micheal, come.” He stated, giving it like a command one would give a loved dog. “Stay close or you will get lost.”

Micheal lifted his head, looking up, nodded and fell in behind Alex and Sarah, dropping his eyes once more, feeling like a lost little puppy. He had no idea how close he was to the actual mark he was.

Alex lead them down from the main hall, his hand over Sarah's like a doting lover, leading her beside him. Micheal followed close behind, watching the scenery change. Stairs spiraled down one more flight and turned into a large walk way then they stopped in front of a set of massive wooden and iron doors that looked like they had been taken from a castle itself. Alexander grabbed one of the gargoyle handles and pushed the massive door in like it was nothing. “Come, come!” He ordered them both. “Away from prying ears, and possible anger.” And in his mind he was thinking he could control them better if he had them like this. Pets were easier to control when away from a pack. He smiled, shutting the door behind them.

Entering the massive room, they allowed their eyes to adjust as Alexander had already disappeared. “Where are we?” Micheal whispered, walking towards Sarah. “Master Alex's private chambers.” She answered. She moved forward, found a chair and sat down. “Sit, We will wait.” Micheal sat down, leaned back in the massive over stuffed green chair. IT was huge, mahogany wood foot chair with plush green fabric, overstuffed to where one sunk into the cushions. He leaned back and closed his eyes, light music, some sort of a violin symphony trickling through. Soon both of them drifted off to sleep, Alexander watching them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started quicker than I thought it would and went darker than I thought it would


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like lambs lead to slaughter...is that a good analogy?

Sarah looked over at Micheal as he disappeared into the overstuffed chair. She sighed, listening to the music, knowing the glamour of the room could make one's senses lull one into a sense of defenselessness. She had felt it too many times and fought it. She sat back in her chair, legs over the side of the fluffed up side, boots dangling over. Her head rested against the back and side, her pigtails scrunched up in a brightly colored mess as she watched the door, waiting on the tale-tail signs of Alexander's return. Micheal groaned in his seat, his eyes fluttering as he fought consciousness, unsure of the time passing them by.

“What's going on?” He asked, his voice sounding groggy, almost drugged, as he looked over at Sarah through heavily lidded eyes. “How long have we been waiting?” He yawned, sliding even farther down into the chair, rumbling his suit. He crossed his long legs and arms, yawning again, his eyes finally closing. The music in the air was so soothing, it was hard to stay focused.

“Not all that long honestly,” Sarah retorted, watching him, shaking her head. She knew that the magic here was thick, this was all Alexander's doing, this was him. She couldn't remember how many times she had been here, or lead others here for him. She shuddered, letting Micheal sleep, knowing now it would be pointless to even try to talk to him the glamour having already taken hold. She should have warned him. She was mad at herself, she knew better. She had her own guard up, but had not even thought to have warned him. She snorted inwardly, arms crossed in a pout and glared at the inner sanctum door, her legs now bouncing as she slowly kicked her top foot over her other as they were crossed. She was furious with herself, and it showed. Her lips were in a slight frown, her brow was narrowed, her legs bounced, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her friends called it cute which just made her even more pissed.

She leaned her head back, focusing on the decorative ceiling overhead. She snorted at the copper tiles, eyes tracing the rose and thorn pattern even though she had seen it too many times to count on both hands. The copper was a faded black, the metal barely shining through and if you didn't know what you were looking at you could miss it. She knew. Alexander had made sure to point it out, many times, and had explained the work that had gone into having it laid along with the marble columns and the hardwood floors. She scoffed for a moment, knowing that her employer took extreme joy in  
.3 making sure those he brought back here knew the workings of the chambers, if they were going to see them again. He wanted them to remember. Arrogant bastard, though she would never say that to his face, she was truly thankful for him.

She sat up quickly, hearing the music becoming louder, footsteps clacking on the floors. Sarah looked over at Micheal who groaned, his head lulling back against the headrest. His blonde hair frizzed slightly, drool falling out the side of his mouth. “Totally attractive, “ Sarah snorted, sarcastically, watching the door.

She knew Alexander had two sets of inner sanctum doors before he would reach them. “Hey...sleeping beauty..”She snapped her fingers, glaring at Micheal's sleeping form. She looked behind her and grabbed a cushion from the remaining chair and threw it, hitting the dozing man square in the face. He groaned.

“Five more minutes,” He muttered, eyes fluttering slightly. He stretched, neck stiff. The light was different in here, dim. He could hear music. He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, yawning a little. His suit was wrinkled slightly, but the expensive fabric was not easily creased so it did not show much wear from the odd position he had been in. “Where are we?” Micheal asked her, looking over at the pissed off woman slouched in the chair across from him. He studied the cushion that had assaulted him moments earlier, turning it over in his hands, awed at the beautiful embroidery and stitching. Everything in this room screamed expense. He ran his hands over the wrinkles in his jacket, even though they were trivial, he felt the need to busy his hands.

“Stop it!” Sarah snapped, watching him fidget. It was driving her mad watching him. She knew that any moment now Alexander's smiling face would come through that door and she had no idea what would follow. He was mercurial and it almost frightened her. She knew it wasn't aimed at her, but she felt responsible for Micheal and she wanted to make sure no harm came to him, especially from their employer if she could help it. She knew that a game of cat and mouse wasn't out of the question but true harm would truly upset her and make her feel like she had failed.

Micheal watched as Sarah tensed again. The music once again became louder and they both cocked their heads in unison, like dogs waiting for their masters to call for dinner. Boots could be heard clacking on the floor just on the other side of the door and every muscle in Sarah's body was tight even though she was laid back in the chair. Micheal narrowed his eyes slightly, confused as to why she would act as such way, when not an hour earlier she had introduced him smiling. He felt like a lamb to slaughter. If she could have read his thoughts she would have probably agreed. She met his eyes for a moment, gave a half smile then turned her gaze back to the door.

The bronze handle turned slowly, the heavy door moved inward on its large metal hinges. Sconces on the walls had flames dancing along the walls barely able to be seen from the chairs from which his guests sat. His silken voice vibrated through the room, his long blonde hair framing his pale face. His cold blue eyes surveyed both of them and he chuckled, the sound sending chills down Sarah's spine, making her shudder. Micheal was entranced, studying the man before him. Alexander grinned broader, his smile wide. He had on a white business style shirt that had been left partially unbuttoned, revealing his perfect chest. His leather pants disappeared into his knee high boots, making it hard to tell where one ended and the other began. He once again had a cigarette in his long fingers, the smoke billowing into the large sitting room, the music pouring out behind him. “Come.” He spoke the single word and turned, and order he expected to be followed and walked not bothering to look behind him. His boots this time made no noise as he walked, he made no noise as he moved like a ghost down the fire lite hallway.

Sarah slowly stood up. “Come on,” She whispered, grabbing Micheal's arm. She pulled him out of his trance and took off after Alexander. She knew that his thrall worked on both male and female alike, no one could resist him and when he really wanted to he could really work his charm. Tonight he was being too nice. She was on her guard. Micheal stumbled behind her, blinking a few times. He gathered his bearings and got his feet under him and shook her off.

Together they followed their gracious host down the hallways, through the other two sets of double doors, and into a massive chamber. If the sitting room had been grand, this room was pure opulence. A fireplace big enough for a king size bed sat roaring against one wall, carved from the wall itself, wolves hunting in the wood worked carvings. Marbled flooring was wall to wall, while massive columns sat in all four corners with a statue on each one. A chaise lounge sat against one wall, a fountain near it giving the relaxer something to listen to. Overstuffed chairs once again sat in the middle of the room, and the copper tiles ran across the raised ceiling. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, making the room look like it had once been a ball room that had been converted to fit the host's tastes.

Alexander stopped and turned, clapping his hands, breaking the silence in the room. This made both of his guests start as they walked in. The music changed slightly to that of a lighter tune and he chuckled under his breath. “Why so tense?” He asked, turning to face them. “I have done nothing wrong.” He put his cigarette out in an ash tray near a leather couch in front of the fire place. His voice was soothing and he flashed another white smile, a large canine flashing for a moment.

Sarah swallowed. “It has been a long night,” She answered, dropping her eyes. She elbowed Micheal to drop his gaze, which he did. He felt like he was in the presence of royalty instead of someone who was going to be paying him. This was all to confusing.

Alexander laughed again, laying back on the large couch. “Sit, sit.” Yet again, it was an order. He melted into the furniture, his body almost moving like that of a large cat. Both Sarah and Micheal moved to sit in the chairs in front of him, once again overstuffed like the ones out in the waiting area. It seemed he had a taste of the uncomfortable, if he thought it was stylish.

Sarah sat, stiff in the chair, her jovial character from earlier gone. Alex watched her from his position on the couch, playing his hair between his fingers. His blue eyes shown expectantly for a moment from where he lay, his eyes only for her. He motioned with his finger, a smile playing on his lips, “Come,” he told her. She frowned for a second before getting up. Micheal frowned, staring at her, unsure of what was to happen and uncomfortable immediately. He dropped his eyes and swallowed the hard ball forming in his throat, hearing her boots as she padded across the marble floor.

Sarah made her way to Alexander's side and he looked up at her expectantly. She leaned down and he caught her, pulling her down to him, he grabbed her hair and pulled her ear against him. “You shouldn't have brought him here and you know it.” He growled against her, and she shuddered. “Accidents shouldn't happen, and will not happen again.” He pushed his fingers against her throat, feeling her pulse quicken, knowing he could snuff out her life and she knew it too. “Do you understand me?” All she could do was nod. She panicked, her voice had abandoned her, her heart raced. She knew what power lay beneath his hands. She had seen what he could do and she was scared. She flicked her eyes over at Micheal who was steadily counting whatever it was he saw on the floor. She figured he thought her and Alex were lovers and that really got to her. Alex chuckled and licked her pulse. “You get, leave him.” He commanded, pushing her from him so hard she stumbled. She looked at Micheal, taking him in, worried this was the last time she would see him, turned quickly and bolted from the room, as fast as her two feet would carry her.

As soon as she was gone, Alexander sat up, swung his legs over the side of the couch and smiled. “I repeat myself. Welcome, to the Second Sunrise.” Alex's cool smile was the last thing Micheal remembered that night as sleep clouded his mind and he slouched into the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter...i'll make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal gets a little more than he bargained for.

Sarah didn't remember making it to her room, falling into the bed, or crying herself to sleep; but she woke the next day finding herself jumbled in her bed. She ran her hands over her eyes, mascara staining the back of her hand, smearing the rest of the way across her face. She slowly pulled herself out of her bed, boots tangled in the silk sheets and tugged her barrettes out of her hair, her purple and black hair falling to frame her face. She slowly trudged to the mirror in the corner of the room and studied her frame. “You look like shit,” she told herself, nodding matter-of-factly. 

She slowly trudged over to the leather ottoman in from of a large vanity and sat down, pulling off her large boots and slowly peeled off her clothing. Once she was free from her dress from the previous night she made her way to the shower, bathed quickly, and made her way into the giant walk-in closet to pick out her daily attire. Alexander had made sure she had whatever her heart had desired as far as clothing went. She had been shopping and even had designers come in and make her own ideas and she had wall to wall boots, jackets, dresses, skirts, and the list went on. She pulled down a neon green skirt, black shirt, and stockings for the night's wear and swapped her boots out for a pair of orange and green platforms that wrapped around to her knees. She also slipped on some arm warmers and a collar, ran a brush through her hair and let it stay down, worried there might be a bruise from her encounter last night. She was too afraid to look.

She made her way back to the vanity and sat down in a high backed leather chair and started on her make-up, making sure it matched her outfit The back of her mind plagued her, thoughts of Micheal dancing in and out as he wondered if he even survived the night. Alexander's capricious nature left one's imagination free to roam and in her case it always strayed into darker waters, and with good reason. She ran her fingers over her throat, shuddering as she remembered Alex's hands, remembering how long ago she had begged for him to hold her, begged for his kisses and now she knew the pain he could supply behind them, the fear he could bring. She frowned, snapping herself back to reality and knew that she had to start her shift as she looked up at the clock. She didn't have long before the club would open. She stood and padded out of her room, down the hall and into the club that was the Second Sunrise, as if nothing had transpired the night before; as if Micheal had never existed.

Micheal woke up with a groan, grabbing his head. He had such a headache, worse than he had ever felt before. He slowly opened his eyes, as his vision adjusted slowly, realizing he was not in his room. He didn't know where he was and panic slowly started to set in. He made a move as to sit up and the room lurched around him, spinning and he fell back onto the bed, hands to the sides of his head as a groan escaped his lips. “Drink this,” a velvety voice spoke to him in the soft light, a glass appearing in the dimly light room. 

Micheal blinked, looking up. “Huh?” He asked, his throat full of fire. He swallowed, razor blades dancing along his throat. 

“I will not repeat myself again,” Answered the voice as blonde hair came into his view. “Drink slowly.” Hands reached down to help him sit up against the wooded head board as Alexander pushed his body back. “This will help you.” His velvety voice replied, watching the young man's every move. 

Micheal slowly took the glass with a shaky hand, watching Alex, confusion playing on his face. “Where?” Alexander just shook his head, pointing to the glass, which by now Micheal realized was actually cut crystal. Micheal managed to put the cup to his lips and before he knew it the liquid was gone, the pain was gone, and he felt refreshed. He blinked, his vision clearing as his headache started to dissipate. 

“What was that?” He asked, putting the crystal glass in his lap, holding it now with both hands as he surveyed his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, why he was here, or why his employer was sitting on the bed staring at him. He was very confused, and he fidgeted with the cup, fingers running over the many facets.

“A cure for a hangover,” Alexander simply replied, a smile flashing across his lips. “You came for a visit last night, passed out in my sitting room and instead of making Sarah carry you all the way back to your room I let you use the guest room in my quarters.” He stood and moved across the room, arms behind his back. “I take it you slept well?”

Micheal frowned for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. He had remembered Sarah, a fireplace, sitting in a large chair. He didn't remember having anything to drink, but then again he didn't remember much. “Yeah...I guess...” He muttered, still rolling the glass. “I...am going to be late for my shift.” He stated, louder than he meant to realizing he was going to catch hell from Bruce if he were late again. He was not looking forward to facing the big man again, especially if he were late.

A dark look flashed across the taller man's face as he turned to look at Micheal. He quickly caught himself and gave his most dashing smile. “Ah, you are to be in training to be one of the doormen, correct?” He asked, cocking his head, his hair spilling to one side. “I have to also head to the floor shortly. I have a suit your size, and a shower you may use in the room over there,” his long fingers pointed to the corner of the room. “You may use the facilities then dress and you will wait for me.” The last bit was an order but the way he smiled made sure it was portrayed as such.

Micheal swallowed hard and nodded, slowly crawling out of bed. He looked down, staring at his clothing. He realized he was no longer in the suit he was in the night before but in what looked to be a dressing gown like one would see in an old movie. He frowned and shook his head, glad when he could be back to his own room. He made it into the aforementioned bathroom, found the light switch and his breath caught in his throat. If he thought his bathroom was nice this one was extravagant, and Alexander had said this was a guest bathroom? 

A gold footed tub stood in one corner large enough to hold four people without crowding, a stand-alone shower was in the corner adjacent, which is where Micheal headed, towels on a silver rack. The towels were of an Egyptian cotton and you could tell with the naked eye how soft they were, and the embellishment on the towels alone of the club crest and Alex's house seal cost easily a hundred dollars each, his mind told him. He shrugged out of the odd shift and stepped into the shower, turning the handle and felt water press on him from not one side but six, as jets were built in all angles of the shower to massage the body. Steam billowed around him as he adjusted the heat, not used to water being instantly hot from the tap and he closed his eyes, grabbing the supplied soap and shampoo provided for him.

After he indulged himself long enough in the hot water, his skin red and raw from the scalding assault, Micheal stepped out onto the mat, grabbed a towel and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for the room to find the clothing that had been promised to be provided. Once again his eyes were violated by the lighting change from one room to the next and he was temporarily blinded as he had to wait for his vision to clear. Once he could see he proceeded into the room, seeing something he did not expect laid out on the bed for him; instead of a suit there were leather pants and what appeared to be belts of some sort, and a collar. He frowned, walking over to the bed, and cocked his head, staring at the odd assortment of what appeared to be mistaken for clothing. “Like what you see?” Came a voice from behind him.  
Micheal didn't have to turn to know who it was. He blinked, not even bothering to turn. “Where are my clothes?” He asked, not even mildly amused.

A velvety laugh danced through the room. “Right in front of you. I know the light in here is dim, but you cannot be that blind.” 

“I...cannot wear this.” He replied, aghast at the very thought.

Alexander smiled, “It is not up for debate.” He moved forward. “I can help you with the upper part if you would like.” He hefted the belted vest up, looking at Micheal. “I promise you it will fit.” 

Something in the way Alex watched him unnerved him and Micheal shifted on his feet. “Why...is my suit not fit to be worn?” He asked, dropping his eyes, unable to meet that of the taller man in front of him.

“Well...because I have decided you will wear this tonight.” Was the simple reply. “And what I want goes.” He stated, as he slipped the belts over Micheal's chest and moved around behind him, before he had a chance to disagree. Micheal could hear the buckles being cinched and could feel the cold metal being pressed against his skin. He hissed, feeling a slight burn of cold metal. “There, perfect if I do say so myself.” Alexander replied, grabbing the collar and slipping it into place, fastener sliding home and long fingers withdrawn with a whisper. “Put on the pants while I find you some boots.”

Alexander turned and walked down the hallway, already dressed in leather riding pants and a nice shirt that looked like it had come off a pirate long ago, ruffles and all. He was dressed in all black from boots to shirt, his blonde hair and pale skin a stark contrast. Micheal shook his head, coming out of his confusion and grabbed the pants and noticed there was no underwear. He frowned, sighed and slipped into the pants, having to make sure to tuck himself fully into the pants, struggling to get them zipped and buttoned, the pants tight from hip to ankle. He sat on the bed, watching the hallway as Alexander soon popped back in, boots in his hands.

“Very nice,” He stated, eyes scanning the young man with a smile. “Here.” He handed the boots and some short socks and leaned against the wall, happy with his handy work. Micheal leaned down, slipping the boots on, sliding them over his calves and watched as they stopped right below his knees. He felt like he was supposed to be on display on a runway or in a cage for women to leer at. “Come.” He looked up in time to see Alexander disappearing out of the room and down the hall and stood up, hurrying after him, trying to figure out why in the hell his boots had heels, even if they were short ones.

They walked in silence down the long hallway, out of Alexander's private quarters, up the flight of stairs and into the noise that was the club. Micheal pulled at his vest of belts, only to be chided by Alex in a laughing, teasing manner. “Stop now, or you will mess up my handy work and I will have to make them even tighter.” He warned, as they neared the worker's entrance. “You will stay towards the back, near me.” Alex's voice told him, commanding him. “You are now my personal guard as I work the stage and the booth. Bruce does good with the door and your darling little Sarah is a distraction from the door for you anyway.” He snapped before they made it onto the floor. He turned, locking eyes with Micheal.

“You will report only to me, do you understand me?” Alexander's voice was deep and commanding, unlike anything Micheal had ever heard before and even if he had wanted to he couldn't have denied him.   
“Yes.” He replied, a simple nod. “I will stay near the booth, your personal guard. I will not stray.” He had no idea why he was repeating this. These were not his words. 

“Good.” Alexander smiled again, his voice and smile back to normal like nothing had transpired and Micheal shuddered, a cold chill down his spine. Then together they both made their way onto the floor and into the throng of bodies and the onslaught of noise. 

 

Bruce watched as Sarah worked the stage, laughing as she danced and talked, moving among the patrons and workers alike. He did not see her shadow following her and noticed he had not appeared for his shift either. Sarah had made no mention of it so Bruce did not bother her about it. Sometimes people didn't last long, survival was not guaranteed once you stepped foot past the true threshold. Sarah looked over at the ice blue eyed doorman and flashed a smile before disappearing deeper into the crowd, lime green skirt glowing in the dancing lights as she bounced to the beat.

Squeals, giggles, whispers, and laughter rang out as the all knowing fog began to roll across the stage and Sarah, Bruce, the workers and the guests all stopped and turned, knowing what was coming. Alexander stepped out in all his splendor, his black clothing a stark contrast against his pale skin and blonde hair, the fog making his appear like a ghost; behind him was another figure and Sarah gasped stumbling back slightly as if seeing a ghost, for Micheal stood on stage with the owner as he flaunted about.

“Welcome to the Second Sunrise,” came Alexander's velvety voice across the stage, the fog rolling around him, almost obscuring Micheal from view, and down into the crowd. “I hope you all enjoy your stay and find your visit to be very exciting and vexing.” He gave a small bow to the crowd and turned, gave a small nod to his newest guard who turned quickly on his heels and followed him off the stage, like a lost little puppy. 

Alexander headed for the tables at the back of the club, both men and women fawning over him as he made his way through the crowd. Micheal followed, close at Alex's back, keeping a close eye on everyone as they made their way through. Alexander chuckled, knowing that his guardian was fulfilling his role but he also knew that there was still a long way to go. They finally made it to his private booth and Alex slid into his seat leaning back against the wall, legs spread out against the leather bench seat. He leaned his head against the back wall, hair fanning out and chuckled as he surveyed the crowd. He wanted some company tonight, a hunger needed satisfied that had yet to be met and he was looking for the perfect specimen.

Dancing bodies, sweat, perfume, alcohol, smoke, and sex permeated the club and bar. Sarah pushed her way through the horde trying to make her way to the back, knowing she would be met with the smug smile of Alexander. What she saw instead made her freeze in her steps. Micheal turned his cold gaze to her, then frowned just a little, looked back at his charge, then back to the dance floor. Sarah could see that Alexander's hold had already started and she gasped before she could stop herself and heard his cold laugh. “Hello, my pet,” came his velvet call. “Come for a chat?” He asked, not even looking up.

“No,” She snapped, turned on her heels and stormed off, knowing she would have to catch Micheal again. She refused to give up on her new friend, especially since she felt at fault for him being here. She had invited him after all.

Alexander slowly looked up. “Fetch.” He stated, pointing at a girl dancing on the floor. “I think I want that one.”

Micheal frowned for a moment then like a good worker moved onto the floor and flashed a quick smile to the girl. She turned quickly, staring at the belts, wet chest, collar, and licked her lips. “Hey there,” She grinned. “Wanna have some fun?” Her hair was a light purplish-silver color, pulled into a high top pony tail and she had matching lip stick. She ran her fingers along his chest as he reached up and grabbed her wrist and shook his head, a smile playing across his face, blue eyes playful.

“Come,” He whispered, his voice a low growl. He pulled her by the wrist, not giving her a chance to argue. She was dressed in a very short mini skirt that left very little to the imagination, especially as she tried to keep up. She giggled, putting her other hand against his back, tracing the belts and buckles that ran behind him. He suppressed a shudder as he moved, eyes on the table and the man that sat behind it. When they reached their destination, Micheal stopped moving and the girl giggled, again leaning fully up against him, trailing her fingernails along his bare skin.

Alexander looked up and flashed a smile and in one fluid motion stood, walking over to the pair. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned down, taking a deep breath. “Perfect,” he whispered, his eyes fluttering. 

The girl looked up, a smile playing on her face as she was still pressed up against Micheal. “Bring her.” Alexander commanded and walked off. Micheal smiled at the girl and offered his arm and she took it and they followed the tall blonde through the crowd and down the hall.

Before long they all stood in Alexander's sitting room, the fireplace roaring. The girl's eyes were wide as she looked around. Micheal watched as Alex sat down on the giant black couch in front of the fireplace and looked at the girl. “What's your name?” he asked, his voice soft and warm. 

She blinked, holding onto Micheal, body pressed against his, hands wrapped into the belts on his chest. “Monica,” She answered softly. 

“Well, Monica, you should be honored to be welcomed into my personal chambers.” Alexander extended his arms towards her and Micheal slowly peeled her off of him and lead her over to the couch. “You are dismissed. Return to your rooms until tomorrow when I fetch you.” Alex commanded him, before turning his attention back to the girl, who he was now pulling onto the couch and practically into his lap with soft whispers, hands running through her hair. 

Monica looked up at him, her eyes going wide then blank as she smiled a wide smile. She leaned against him, hand against his black shirt and giggled. Alexander's chuckle melded with her giggle as he pulled her against him as the Micheal nodded and made his way across the room and exited, closing the door behind him. He didn't see the hungry gaze Alexander passed over Monica as she lay against him, which was for the best.

As he closed the door behind him, pulse quickening and made it to the room Alex had prepared for him. He knew not to go to the room back in the main area was off limits. He wanted his things, his clothes, and most of all his stuffed wolf. He would have to request to have his effects brought back to him. He somehow managed to slip out of the gear that had been thrust upon him. He showered quickly and found that a meal had been set on the table in the corner. He sighed and sat down, towel around his waist and ate, realizing how hungry he really was. Once he finished his meal he dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and shorts he found in a drawer of the dresser and crawled into the massive bed, sleep overtaking him quickly, for which he was thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit longer of a chapter. Really think I'm going to love to hate Alex


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal wakes up to some giggling and decides to help a girl out. He gets more than he could ask for.

Micheal woke up to the sound of a giggle in his room and blinked a few times. He frowned, his brain struggling to register the noise as he sat up in the large bed, the lights nonexistent in his room. The giggle sounded again and he rolled over, stretching his arm out for the light on the stand next to his headboard. The girl he had left with Alexander stood, acting as if she were drunk, near his door, legs wobbly. Her clothing was disheveled, her hair stuck out at every angle, and she could barely remain upright. Micheal bolted out of bed, grabbing the robe that hung on the outside of the bathroom and slid it on, cinched it into place and quickly made his way to her, grabbed her arm and lead her to his bed. “Sit down while I get some clothing on and figure out what to do with you.” He commanded her, trying to chase the sleep out of his voice.

He sighed, confused on how she had made her way to his room but knew not to question farther. He slowly made his way to the closet, slightly upset he hadn't gotten more sleep. He pulled a blue silk button up shirt off of one of the hangers and gray dress slacks. There was nothing in this room that was not formal or semi formal wear. He sighed, slipped the robe off, undressed from his night attire and made himself presentable before sliding on some dress shoes and exiting the large closet. Monica was stretched out on his bed, head lulling. She had some purple bruises on her shoulder and throat and he was sure they traveled elsewhere. “Hey, let's get you out of here. It's getting late.” 

He reached down and grabbed her hand and slowly helped her stand. She giggled, stumbling to her feet, falling into him. “Hey handsome. You should have stayed. We could have had so much fun.” She squealed, holding onto him.

He snorted, shaking his head and supporting her weight he walked her out of his room and slowly out of Alexander's private chambers. He noticed that it was completely silent. No music resounded through the halls, no fire crackled from the main room, it was totally quiet, except for the sound of the sound of shoes on the floors. Every once in a while she would giggle and it would break the monotony of silence as Micheal and her finally made it to the last set of double doors. Monica almost tripped as the last door closed behind them and he had to almost pick her up. She traced her fingers against the soft fabric of his shirt, in between the buttons as they rounded the corner and into the main area of the club and towards the entrance. 

Sarah was at the bar, enjoying an early meal and heard giggling and looked over seeing Micheal and a woman. She frowned and then hid her face in her food seeing Alexander's trademark's all over the poor girl's throat. Micheal nodded at the back of Sarah's head and continued on, passing the bar and through the dance floor and the final tunnel and saw the stairs. He groaned under his breath as he looked up, his eyes seeing the massive form and eyes watching him as he lead Monica the final stretch. “Where are we going?” She asked, blinking as if waking up from a daze.

“You are leaving,” He answered her, showing her the stairs. “You need to go get something to eat, get a shower and some sleep. That was some party.” He laughed, flashing a big smile. He knew that he had had nothing to do with her but had to play it cool.

She giggled, nodding. “Yeah, we'll have to get together again sometime.” She leaned over, ran her hand over his cheek and kissed him. “You're a real Casanova.” She waved and slowly, stumbling almost every step, made her way up the stairs, past Bruce, and out the door and into the daylight outside.

Within moments of the door being closed, Bruce launched his large frame down the stairs and at Micheal, who, even off guard, had gotten faster. Micheal stepped to the right slightly, a small frown on his face. “What the hell man?” He asked, panting.

Bruce didn't answer, striking again, this time grabbing the smaller man by the soft fabric and turned slamming him into the unforgiving wall behind him. Micheal groaned, his breath rushing out from the impact, his eyes going wide. Bruce didn't speak, slamming him again, twisting the fabric hard enough a button popped and a few threads ran, and Micheal twisted, trying to break free. He panted, the grip of the bouncer's hold tight and firm from years of handling rowdy patrons. Micheal was no match against the juggernaut and was confused as to why he was catching hell when he had just brought the girl up and out.

Bruce turned and threw him, releasing him as Micheal flew across the room, slamming into a table, the wood shattering into pieces under him. 

Sarah watched from the bar, knowing that if she were to make a move she would make things worse. That had been proven when she had introduced Micheal to Alexander and she refused to act as a pawn in this game unless she had to any further, even though she wanted to. If the fight came her way, she would react, but not until. She had to play it calm, cool and collected, otherwise it would make things even worse and she could not live with that; she had enough guilt on her head. She finished her drink and leaned back against the bar to watch the fight, arms behind her, elbows on the bar, legs crossed and eyes darting from one man to the other, but also to the mess that would have to be cleaned up before the club could open for the night.

Micheal lay on the table for a second, stunned and confused, blinking at the lights above his head. His shirt was destroyed, the table was destroyed, and he was bewildered as to what was going on. Bruce was already almost on top of him again and he braced himself for the next round. Bruce looked down at him, panting, his blue-gray eyes cold and devoid of any emotion other than rage. “Why?” Bruce, growled out, picking Micheal up once more from the table scraps. “Why you?”

Micheal was confused. “Why me what?” He managed, putting his arms up and somehow managing to slip out of his ruined shirt.

Bruce stared at the fabric in his hands, then at the man in front of him. “Alexander, you. Why did he choose you?” He was deflating quickly, the anger almost fading into pain. “I've been here twenty years. Loyal, and he's never once looked my way. You come in here and your first night you get chosen.” He growled again, tearing the silk shirt and throwing it on the ground then turned and slammed his large fist into the wall next to Micheal's head. “Get out of my sight!” He snapped, before storming away down the hall.

Micheal flinched and watched the large frame disappearing down the hall, looked over at Sarah who shrugged at him. He walked over and grabbed what was left of the blue silk shirt and turned heading back for his chambers, not wanting to be looked for and not be there. He was afraid of what the consequences could be, plus he really wanted a shower. He hoped there would be food for him as well, but after what had just happened to him, he hurt all over and a shower really sounded good. He figured he might even be able to squeeze in a little more sleep if he were lucky. He really hoped he was lucky. He started down the hall and back towards the stairs.

Before long he was down the stairs and through the doors that lead to the main hall of Alexander's private chambers. He sighed, hearing the music and the fire and dread crept through him and he had a feeling luck was about to run out. He slowed his steps, trying to keep his steps quiet, trying to let the music drown out his walking cadence but before long the velvet voice let him know that he had been found out. “Where have you been?” 

Micheal stopped, swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat and turned, knowing he had to look a mess after the beating he had just taken. “I took the girl to the surface and came back,” he answered, facing Alexander, who was propped in the door frame of Micheal's bedroom.

Alexander frowned. “Yes, I believe that. And it seems that you met with some sort of problem, hmm?” He asked, trilling on the hmm. He studied the blue tatters in Micheal's hand with disdain. “What is that?” He asked, pointing with a long finger.

“A shirt.” Micheal was short in his answer, now wishing he had trashed the fabric before he had returned. He knew that his skin had to be bruised, he felt it all over and the longer he stood the more he could feel his body protest. He looked at the tatters in his hand and shrugged. “It's seen better days.”

Alexander nodded slowly. “Uh huh.” He answered slowly standing up from his perch from the door way. “Did she see her way out?” He asked, eyes flitting over Micheal's shirtless body, taking in the bruises and red marks. 

“Yeah. I told her we had a great time and I hoped to see her back. She needed to go rest, eat, and get a shower,” Micheal explained, wishing he could step past the all seeing glare he was receiving and into the safety of his room. 

“Very good. Who did you meet after she left?”

“I uh....”

“Don't you tell me no one or I will be very angry.” Alexander's velvety voice dropped a full octave and his eyes became dark. “You tell me and I will not become cross.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, which was dressed in a white dress shirt, and leaned against the wall. 

Micheal sighed and resigned himself knowing if he did not speak now he would yet again get a lashing and he was unsure if he would hold up. “Bruce.” He swallowed the large lump trying to choke him, as he watched Alexander's brows knit.

“Bruce?” Alexander laughed. “That brute?” He shook his head, his hair dancing behind him. “He has no class. Jealousy again?” 

Micheal frowned, “Again?” He was confused but was not about to let on his discomfort on the matter. Clearly this had happened before and he wondered why he was now in this position. He blinked and stared as Alexander chuckled. 

“Yes. Again.” Alexander's voice had calmed, his laughter shining in his eyes. “You are not the first one in your position.” He stated with a shrug. “Bruce has wanted it for a very long time but lacks a certain je ne sais quoi. He's like a bull in a china shop at times.” He smirked. “And I also have to have a certain type on the floor with me for this job. You fit the bill.” He chuckled again. “Get a shower. I will have lunch brought to you. Depending on how you look you might miss your shift. I cannot have my guard looking like he was hit by a truck. I will check on you in a few hours.” 

Micheal nodded, thankful to hear he was at least getting a little bit of a break. He was even more surprised to hear that he might not even work tonight. He sighed, not happy to think he would miss a full night's pay but he could definitely use a little extra sleep. He watched Alexander push off the wall and disappear down the hall before walking into his own room and hitting the showers. He winced as the water hit abrasions he didn't know he even had and felt the hot water working it's magic. He spent a long while letting his thoughts run with the water until he felt like his legs would no longer support him and got out, dried off, and climbed back into his pajamas and back into the bed. Sleep welcomed him quickly, the beating having exhausted him more than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Will have to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll add notes at the end of the chapters.


End file.
